Plunder of Glowworm Grotto
For the novelization, see The Plunder of Glow-Worm Grotto (Knight Books). Julio is visiting a village in New Zealand. He’s checking on a project of the Matt Trakker Foundation which helps the people preserve the natives way of life. During the welcoming ceremony everyone is knocked out, and when they awaken, the chief’s back has been covered with some kind of paint. The painting on the chief’s back appears to be a treasure map leading to a cave that has giant sea shells that hold giant pearls. Plot Synopsis Synopsis is forthcoming. Safety Tip T-Bob lights a match while the gas is already on and causes an explosion in the kitchen. Scott tells him he should 'run and tell an adult' instead. M.A.S.K. agents *Matt Trakker - Spectrum *Julio Lopez - Streamer *Bruce Sato - Lifter *Dusty Hayes - Backlash *Gloria Baker - Aura M.A.S.K. vehicles *Thunderhawk *Firefly *Gator *Shark **M.A.S.K. Transport Jet V.E.N.O.M. agents *Miles Mayhem - Viper *Sly Rax - Stiletto *Floyd Malloy - Buckshot V.E.N.O.M. vehicles *Switchblade *Piranha *Vampire Civilians *Scott Trakker *T-Bob *Chief Kaitaia *Paparoa *Te Kaha Quotes "Joke finished! The warriors dance will now begin." - Chief Kaitaia "Some celebration! Everybody's asleep." "All right! My kinda crowd." "Only if you like slumber parties..." - Scott Trakker, T-Bob and Matt Trakker "Looks like V.E.N.O.M. was our party crasher." "But why would V.E.N.O.M. want to 'paint the town' or should I say the chief?" "I don't know yet, but you can bet he wasn't practicing his brushstrokes." - Matt Trakker and Julio Lopez ' "Hello, Ke-mo sah-bee." "Hey, honorable sidekick, it's about time you got here." - Bruce Sato and Matt Trakker "Headed... right for.... permanent press!" - Bruce Sato Satoisms None. Behind the Scenes *A paperback book based on this episode, written by Kenneth Harper and Bruce Hogarth was published by Knight Books in 1986. It was number 06 in this series. Voice Cast *Doug Stone as Matt Trakker, Bruce Sato and Dusty Hayes *Mark Halloran as Sly Rax and Māori *Brendan McKane as Miles Mayhem, Floyd Malloy and Chief Kaitaia *Graeme McKenna as Julio Lopez, T-Bob and Paparoa *Sharon Noble as Gloria Baker, M.A.S.K. Computer and Te Kaha *Brennan Thicke as Scott Trakker Continuity *Julio Lopez gets knocked out again, just like in the episode Dragonfire, this time by sleeping gas. *Bruce Sato is assigned to be Thunderhawk's co-pilot by the M.A.S.K. Computer but is also seen piloting the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet and Julio's Firefly vehicle. *The M.A.S.K. Computer states that Gloria Baker has a black belt in Karate instead of Kung Fu this time. *Bruce uses the expression Ke-mo sah-bee, usually associated with the fictional character Tonto from The Lone Ranger. *Matt Trakker communicates with the M.A.S.K. Transport Jet through his M.A.S.K. watch. *As Mayhem treatens Paparoa with a bomb he supposedly left in the village, he holds up a cigarette lighter and pretends it is a detonation device. Conflicts *When Sly Rax says "I'll share one with you guys", Floyd Malloy's voice is heard instead. *Te Kaha first refers to Paparoa as her great-uncle, which matches the Chief's description of her being his niece and Paparoa his uncle. But after arriving at his hut she keeps referring to Paparoa as her grandfather. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes